


Andrew Hawke - the child out of the fade

by JanHoldres



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blood Magic, Demons, First Time, Haven (Dragon Age), Hinterlands (Dragon Age), Inquisition Agents (Dragon Age), M/M, Other, Rite of Tranquility, The Fade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanHoldres/pseuds/JanHoldres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is my personal view of my new Inqusitor.<br/>I missed playing DAI after playing DAO and DA2 for a long time. Think at first of a Anders Inquisitor would be great, came fast a new idea in my head.<br/>This is the result.<br/>It will grown. </p>
<p>Any beta reader help is wanted greatful from me. I am no native english person, so I head difficults, but do my best. </p>
<p>Real romance will come with Dorian, but not too fast, after all, Andrew is something like a child...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Inquisitor – Varrics thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> First peak to my little boy. 
> 
> Only this capter is on the view of Varric. It will change.

„Why is it always you Blondie?“ The first moment I saw this blond sorcerer, I only shook my head in shock. This was the last place I expected to see the son of Garret Hawke again. Not only because I expected him to be dead by now, killed in the explosion of the Chantry. 

My spies told me a long time ago that he was captured and made tranquil. The time I left Kirkwall with the seeker I send spies after this son of my best friend, simply because I know he would kill me if anything happens to him. Most of the time they both traveled together, simply because Andrew Hawke is only 16 years old and the only family member left for Garret Hawke. At the moment I noticed the he was made tranquil and later at the conclave, I was sure I will be dead soon. Garret Hawke would surely kill me for it, but now...

Andrew Hawke is now the murderer of the divine Justina and all others in the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Which is really a irony above all matters, was his father the last one who killed innocent in showing the world the rightfulness of mage freedom. And now his son, as far as I know his background and the things his parents done, I didn't believe he is guilty.   
Why, I can't say, but I had this feeling as the 16-year old boy looked in my eyes after the first time he closed a rift between our world and the fade. I knew he was innocent, clearly the tranquil tattoo on his forehead don't match the staff in his hands and the magic he cast in the fight before. But the color of the eyes is more scary in this moment, his former brown eyes inherited from both fathers was reduced to a single ring around his pupil. Most of his eyes where in the same blue color as the tattoo on his forehead. 

At first he speaks to Solas about the closed rift, like a true Hawke he did not believe that he did this himself. As far as he could controlled the thing on his hand, he did this. He saved their asses as well and the life of a few soldiers fighting with him and Solas. There is no rest now, the breach in the sky is still there and spill out demons every second. The Seeker pushes that they need to go fast to the breach, but now Andrew turns to me while I rest Bianca on my shoulder. A very high voice screaming: "Varric!" is the last thing I hear... than the boy runs towards me and pull me in an tight hug. I think that Hawke show him a picture of me.   
For a picture of the faces of Solas and Cassandra the Seeker I would nearly sold my diary's for. "Nice to meet you Blondie, better circumstances were nice... but chaos is usual in your family." "Seems like it..." "Where is your father? Did you lost each other? Are you Tranquil?" "The last question is really interesting" pointed the Seeker out. "I don't know where he is,we had to split after a horde of Templar's tracked our tent in the wilds. He wanted to lead them away and send me the other way. He wasn't at our usual meeting point and so I went to the conclave. I was captured on the way, the Templar's followed me because they see in me someone else. The rite was... painful but I was protected..." "From whom?" "Yes, ah... from what would be the better question." "Blondie I hoped you'd learn from your parents and don't repeat..." "I didn't! I am not possessed, they helped me... You known how I was born... You know I am different." "Yeah, hard to forget." "We need to go, now!" The Seeker yelled now and we make our way.


	2. Awake at night – Andrew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, little boy try to take his place.  
> Starts in Haven.

He isn't sure how much time passed, the first thing he was able to register was that it was not cold around him. This means he was not in a prison or stayed on top of the mountain, where he try to close the breach in the sky. The missing whispering voices and the near silence around him, shows that he was alone at the moment... hopefully. He opened slowly his eyes, he sees wood at first, wood walls and roof. Seems like a normal human cottage, maybe in a small village. The missing chains or other bounds like ropes, show him that he is no prisoner anymore, maybe. At any way he was able to move freely, so he sit up to take a look around in the room. Beside the bed and a desk, was not much more in this little one roomed house. A few shelf's for books and some storage furniture, no wardrobe as fare as he cold see from his place. An Elven servant dropped the box in his hands at this moment and fall on his knees. He had to come in at this moment, he was surely alone before. It seems, judging by his reaction, that he himself is not anymore seen as a murderer for the people, hopefully.

What happened exactly after he used the thing on his hand to try to close the breach, he was not sure. Better told, he was not able to remember, again. The holes in his memory really annoy him at these moments. He feel sore and his legs shake a bit, as he put them on the ground. The reason for his unstable condition could be that he might slept a long time. The servant observes him with a curious sight, he told him that three days passed after he closed the breach. That he was some kind of holy, because of what he did and that they are in Haven right know.  
A near Tranquil made mage out of the fade, for the people now the Herold of Andraste. Which irony. 

He knew this village was at the time of the fifth blight inhabited by a cult which worshiped a dragon.  
A nice place after all. 

The servant fled out of this one-room-house and forgot the box he had when he came in. Slowly he walked to this, to see what is inside. There were a lot of herbs, healing herbs and most of them to reduce pain. So he see in a bright time if he need this much, this was nearly worth of a week of food for two. And this every day, great.  
As he feel good enough to do more steps, he went outside and stood still again. Soldiers as guards outside this door and a dozen of people looking at him. Embarrassing. He hears what they talk about him, about what he had done and did not spare an eye for the breach left there. Still, the sky is torn apart, but it seems that no more demons come out of it. As he gone upstairs, he should go to the Chantry said the servant, he was more than glad to see Varric there. But Varric pointed only to the Chantry and do not say a word, so he sigh and go on. But he turned right and take the long way around, as the shorter left way would be and found on the way a few more houses. There was a herbalist in it, Adan. But he do not talked to him either, so he went into the Chantry. 

The next time comes harsh to him, political struggle, military recruitment, Chantry discussion and he in the middle of this. The Herold of Andraste, the chosen of the Maker and a mage. 

The three of them, Cassandra the Seeker, Varric and Solas followed him to the meeting with Mother Giselle in the Hinterlands. Cassandra is a real scary worrier and a good tank, but her dislike of Varric makes only more distance between us. Solas is some kind of dreamer mage, who knows a lot of old battles from history. He read in Anders books about dreamer, that they travel to the fade in their dreams and make themselves easy targets for demons, when they can not control their powers. He himself never dreamed in the fade, but his father teach him all sorts of magic, because he was young and could be able to do mostly everything. In battle Solas was only a regular spell caster, the true power of a dreamer comes only with the power of blood magic. Dreamers have the advantage to know the demons of the fade and can easier control them.  
He would never be like Solas, he do not like blood magic, but he would not say no to this amount of power he were capable of. 

This was his first outside mission of Haven and as he return, he was only feeling dead. Sick tired of all the things he had accomplished. Like several new agents for the Inquisition and secure that the refugees in the Hinterlands would survive the next month. Eliminate two centrals of bandits, a rebel mage hole and a rebel Templar quarter. He gave Josephine, the ambassador of the Inquisition, Leliana the spymaster and Cullen the troop leader enough to do and discuss as he returned.

He went then only in this little wood house of him, to sleep. The last thing he knew was that he fell on the floor before he could reach the bed. The next thing was, that he was awake in the fade, seeing the Black City by himself the first time stopped the questions in him what happen.  
The first time always put an impact for a lifetime and yes, he had to fight demons which want to posses him, but it was wonderful. He talked to a lot of ghosts and spirits, finds remarkable beauties of the fade and finally meet a Spirit of Justice. He know him the moment he see the spirit, but never meet him before.

The talk with this spirit of Justice was rude interrupted by something calling him. Someone shouting in his ear to make it clear, but not in the fade. Because the place next to him was empty. Nobody explained him how to get out of the fade again. The next thing he feels is the cold wood floor and a shouting again. It was Adan the herbalist who surely should look after him. He did not even make it to the bed, he lay on the floor in the middle of the room. No wonder he was concerned.

This was for a long time the last visit in the fade for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always jump over fights, hopefully I do not need to explain anyone a fight. :-)  
> Maybe later I write the dragon fight or boss fights.


	3. Inquisition and Inquisitor building time

They needed only a few visits more in the Hinterlands to restore order there completely. He went to Val Royeaux to meet the Chantry sisters. The Inquisition needed help to close the breach completely, from the mages or the Templar's. It was his decision, told him Josephine and Cullen. While Josephine sides with the mages, Cullen wanted to appeal to the Templar's. Leliana told him that both sides has advantages. While the mages a surely able to help seal the rift, where they unorganized and unstable. The Templar's maybe able to help, have solid structures and would added to the Inquisition troops more easily.

He was not sure at all if he was able to even speak with the Templar's.   
But he needs to grow with his tasks and duty's. 

It seems only Varric really know, that he was a child after all or they are not interested in it. Leliana told him, that she was not able to find anything about his childhood. Sure it frustrates her, but there was nothing she could make out of, if there was no childhood. It seems no one knew at the moment, that he was the son of the Champion of Kirkwall. For his own good it seems. He make an good impact on his person himself, without any further reputation. Not much people could see Anders in him, some asks him about, but no real investigation. Much seem to think that they accidentally look alike. 

The moment he saw Samson in Val Royeaux as higher member of the Templar's, rage filled his mind. His father told him about this man and he was not sure to thank his father for restoring Samson's Templar status.   
He hated them all, but he had reduced his amount of emotion to nearly zero.   
Most of the time he has childish thoughts and had to pressed them down, if they appear in his head. If strangers always think that he is Tranquil, because of his tattoo, then he would be the last to correct them... over and over again.  
The moment of surprise was on his side, for every fight and argument.

The invitation from Fiona to meet the mages at Redcliffe was a relive for him. So he was not to forced to work with the Templar's. Before he got to Redcliffe, he take the invitation from First Enchanter Vivienne and the Red Jenny's. Both of them joined the Inquisition as a mage Vivienne and a new bow rouge Sera. Leliana pointed him to a Grey Warden in the Hinterlands, when he travel there to speaks with the mages, he should see him. Warden Blackwall joined the Inquisition as well. A short visit of the Storm coast before added at last Iron Bull and his Chargers to the Inquisition. 

This was also the first change in his regular adventure group, the qunari warrior was a good replacement for Cassandra. Vivienne view of mages, that they should forced back in the circle, all of them, makes him unable to work closer with her. So Solas and Varric stays with him for now. 

With his emotion reduction, he was not a good free time companion, so he takes his time mostly alone. Sometimes he could talk to Varric, but he seem on one hand every time busy and mostly hurt about how he look's. If it was the tattoo or that he looked like Anders, he had never the courage to ask him about. 

He worked mostly to improve his fire and lighting spells in the free times and Varric beside him trained his crossbow skills. 

He reduced Solas of one ice spell and a few protect and healing skills. It was not that he dislike Solas, but he was not able to trust him at all. Something on Solas make him stand back every time they speak. 

The Storm coast itself, when he mentioned it, he had to told another thing about it. The Herold of Andraste show his companions that he was a child after all. Maybe this was a necessary indication for his companions. 

After the serious talk with Iron bull and his chargers, he got back to camp to add Bull to his adventure group immediately. Then Varric suggest to go back to Haven next, to go on with the missions or go straight to Redcliffe to meet the mages. 

But he was not even listen anymore, his all-the-time emotionless face has changed to a hopeful and full childish look. He did not even realize until now, that they where at the ocean. So much distracted him his duty to find new allies for this Inquisition. He thrown away his armor boots, as he approach to the water bare food. The stones make curious noises under his feed as he running across the coast into the water. At first he try the water and shouted out: "it's salty!" He was really surprised, never before has he seen an ocean or even taste. He takes the next time to jump around in knee deep water, ignoring his surroundings completely.

The first thing he realize after a while, was the loud laugh of Varric in his direction and the pure confused look on Solas and Bulls faces. He feel the wide grin on his own face and nearly began to cry in addition, only to clarify how happy he was at the moment. As he was for a long time now only a symbol, a holy one and no human at all.

He missed his father now, feeling so alone for the first time they have to split up. He wrote him two times now, but no answer. His father was not dead for sure, this was the only thing he was sure about.   
Sometimes he had the feeling Varric was able to read the mind like a book, if he shows emotion or not. Varric joined him in the water shortly after, he was near to hug Varric, but this was far to awkward now. 

The next path leads now to Redcliffe, it was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapters are only building up to Skyhold  
> there the real story begins, but at first...meeting with Dorian, coming soon :-)


	4. Redcliffe changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> start of something

The Gull&Lantern, the only tavern in Redcliffe, was the new announced center of the mage rebellion. A mage told them at the entrance that a Tevinter magister has token the lead for First Enchanter Fiona, which invited him to Val Royeaux. He was not sure if Tevinter was a good or bad influence. Bull and Varric were sure that is was bad, Solas was like him interested how this story went.   
The first talk with Alexius the Tevinter magister ended fast, as his son Felix seems to suffer under some illness. He got also a sheet of paper from Felix, they should meet in the Chantry nearby. 

Everybody in his group told him that this was a trap and that he should stay out if this. He would surely not, he did not understand a thing, but he would not give up the mages so easily. It was by now, still the better option than take the Templar's as alliance for him.

The Chantry seems like any other village Chantry and slowly he opens the door. Only to see another rift in it, which spills out demons and a single mage fight against them. Where did the rift come from? He asks himself, then his whole world stopped, time and space became nothing as his look goes over the fighting mage again.

His father told many times about such kind of feeling, he could not even imagine that the description of “brain explosion and pointless staring” feels in reality so breathtaking. Love at first sight, clearly. That thought could produce his brain, as he constantly staring at this Tevinter mage fighting. 

The terror demon approach to him, was ignored by him completely. But good for his health, not ignored by his surroundings. Varric pulled him aside, he was so far away with his thoughts that he only stumble and fell down. He feels something freezing, looked up and see that the Tevinter mage had frozen the demon which wanted to rip him in half with his claws. “Would you help me close this, would you?” This voice, he feels that Varric pulls him on his feet again, but he could not come back to this world by now. The mage has turned to him, his face beautiful, his beard and... his group began to fight without an word from him. 

He stood there useless drooling about the stranger. 

A few moments later he see that some demons out of the rift try to surround the Tevinter mage. Now he uses his favorite spell the chain lighting and paralyze most of them, make critical damage to the rest. The mage was surely shocked and stood still, but he only cast a fire ring on the floor. The demons died and vanish through he floor. “Fascinating” was the comment from the mage, he blushed and see that the rift was weak by now. 

His anchor appears and he hold his hand in direction of the rift, after a few moments of pain it closed immediately. Forever, as far as he know this by now. “How does it work exactly? You do not even now by yourself, you just wiggle your fingers and boom, rift closed.” He was not able to argue with this, but he was curious who was in front of him. 

Dorian of House Pavus. Dorian vanish as fast as he appeared in his life, something about time magic and red lyrium. He could see Varric stiffen while this words where spoken. But the was only sure about one thing, he would safe the mages from whatever Alexius did to them. If this only mean to see Dorian again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure at the moment, if I should write down the next chapter... 
> 
> so it could be delayed


	5. Trying to contact again

He did not realize the way back to Haven at all, nothing they talked about or anything else. After all this time of maybe emotionless duty and fulfilling what everybody wanted from him, he did not care about others at all in this moment.

Varric constantly looks at him, he could not see him but he feels it, it was the typical: you doing the wrong thing look his father gave him too. 

He summarize the meeting in front of the Inquisition and went to his own rooms. He blushed completely as the door was only a moment closed behind him. He felt so good and guilty at the same time and he did not even new this men at all. Plus he was a Tevinter Magister, so nobody would like him... Likewise he would be no match to a Tevinter Magister, he himself was more than different and would anybody know what he is... they would hate him too... not praise him like it was now. 

He puts his armor and staff down, turn to his desk to write another letter. He needed to tell him, beside his father did not answer any of his letters... he needed this. He needed anyone to talk about his, beside the fact he had none to talk about anything right now. So he write everything down and send it with the Raven, surely they would find his father. 

Maybe he should talk to Varric, about what he feel, but he went to bed instead. 

Beside what he feels, he was the mighty Inquisitor, not a teenage boy with his first big crush on someone. Not even close to be a boy at all he close his eyes and fell asleep. 

The next day started very hasty, they called early to plan the assault on Redcliffe Castle and soon they realized they could not go far without any idea of this area. No way in, an trap so easy to see even he took it as a big risk and no idea of their enemy. 

Help was fast at their side, around midday Dorian arrives at Haven and was soon central part of planning the assault. Most of the time he was drooling at Dorian than listen to the actual planning, he did not seem to be interested at all and was completely concentrated on his task in opposite to him. 

He would took any risk that would come at him, was working with Templar's no option at all for him. With his armor on, Bull and Varric at his side, he was ready to go. 

Dorian would accompany them too, so he did not need take Solas with him. Hopefully he would not get so distracted by Dorian at all. Maybe... hopefully. He shook his head, it was time to free the mages... like his father did. Anders of course.


	6. Redcliffe Castle

And Dorian was there, he was happy. He smiles at him, as he came to talk to Alexius. The mages could help, but he had only eyes for Dorian to appeal to Alexius, his former teacher. Than he was thrown through a portal, not to the fade, this was sure. He landed in one foot deep water and someone next to him. Of course Dorian, slowly he stood up to look around. Maybe they were still in the castle, but something has changed.  
The following was a mess of fighting, time travel, jokes from Dorian and a lot of sad moments. The world has suffered under his vanishing, destroyed by demons. He found his friends, tortured, hurt and broken. They where all dead the moment he could flee this future and save the world in his time again. 

Back at heaven, Dorian chooses to help him, he only wanted to be alone. Dorian was at the war room with him, Cullen, Leliana and Josephine. But he turns away early and went to his own room. He lay down on the bed for an instance of time. Closes his eyes and tried to forget what he saw there in this future, who he saw dying. Not only Varric died, also Bull and Leliana. For him, to protect him... He could not stand the thought... nearly the images in his mind of they dead bodies. 

He rose a little to write down a letter, to his father, about what he feels and how much he needed him there. The bird, which was all time caged in his room, flew away without a moment waiting, with the letter on it. Than he lay down again, closes his eyes, tries to sleep. 

He awake as he feels a hand on his shoulder: “Dad...?” He mumbles, rubbing his eyes before open them to see who visit him. The hope his father meet him here was big, but he looked in Dorians confused eyes. “Oh... I am sorry. Do you need anything?” “I... are you all right? I wanted to thank you for... what happened.” He shrugged only of this from Dorian and lay down again, closing his eyes. Not that he would not appreciate what Dorian said to him, but at the moment he could only think of death and his father. 

Dorian went out of the room at first, seems to not wanted in there, but he turned to Varric. Cassandra had told him that Varric seems to know him longer and understand what he feels. Andrew seem really different than other people here and rather interesting, but so hurt at the moment that Dorian had to do something. 

Dorian told Varric what all of this was about and what he hear from Andrew, Varric sigh only after he finish. But this was not helpful. Varric turned away and told him, that he would try to take care of him. Varric would not promise anything. 

Everyone said him that a day later everything turns to normal again, but for Dorian everything seems more wrong. Andrew seems to hide a lot and suffer under it. That Andrew was a child, Dorian did not realize until somebody told him this. A rumor at all, but Varric told him that he was only 16- years old. A child, really, but this strong? Something was getting weird, while Andrew seems to grow with the inquisition, he did not show any sign of him as a person. Andrew only worked and helped, no emotion. For a 16- year old boy, more than questionable. But Dorian was new here to say anything against the course of the Inquisition and for the mighty Herold of Andraste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe any suggestions? 
> 
> Have an open mind now about the next chapter. Have a few prepared for later.


End file.
